


The Dark Mark

by Missmercurymoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmercurymoon/pseuds/Missmercurymoon
Summary: Hermione is crying in myrtles bathroom during the halfblood  prince. Then someone else walks in.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	The Dark Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione's PoV during 6th year (the half blood prince)

I stalked angrily up the stairs. Harry and Ron had been being insufferable arguing constantly. Ron was being particularly annoying he had started dating dating lavender and it was awful. In the dormitory all I here about is won won and kissing. I especially hated being around him and her. I was sure Ron liked me all last year, even Ginny thought he had feelings for me. Lavender stalked down the stairs "Have you seen Ron." She questioned me, I just gave her a cold look. "He was going to Hagrid's place with Harry" I muttered looking away from her revolting face. 

I continued on my way wandering aimlessly through the corridors. I wanted to go to the library but I was looking a little misty eyed and I know Madam Pince would bother me and ask what was wrong. I realised I couldn't return to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny was sure to try and make me feel better but I wasn't in the mood to explain why I was so upset or to trash talk Ron. So I continued walking. I felt the portraits eyes following me along the corridor. It was like girls in my year, looked and gawked at me always especially now since Ron had started dating Lavender and I was going around alone .

I wander past the the second floor bathroom and hear someone talking to Myrtle. "I'm not good enough" the voice sobbed. "I can't do it." "I have no good friends" the voice added. This strengthened my resolve. I know I need to help the girl whoever it might be. I put my hand on the cold stone door and pushed it open. In the corner Draco Malfoy sat on the floor, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows he was grasping his left forearm his tie was on the ground. Myrtle looked up at me fearfully. Draco took no notice of me. "Someone's here, Draco" she said loudly in her slightly sing-song voice. He didn't move not at all, I could here the heavy sobs wracking through his body as he poured out his sorrows. I was frozen to the spot and didn't know what to do. 

Eventually I came to my senses and stuttered out a simple are you okay. Draco didn't reply he just silently cried harder. I walked slowly across myrtle's bathroom towards him and sat down a little way from him. My eyes instantly found what he was trying to cover with his hand. The dark mark was branded on his left forearm dark and clear. He choked a little on a sob when he saw my eyes find the area. 

Third person point of view. 

"Why are you here?" He muttered, his voice was devoid of malice and spite it sounded as though he had given up on life. 

"um well your crying and I heard and I came here to help I guess." Hermione muttered. Draco looked at the floor 

"The dark mark is on my arm. forever. I'm being forced to do things or I will be killed." He stared vacantly at the floor through his speech. Draco had stopped crying but the vacant staring and broken look wasn't any better. 

"I'm sorry, Malfoy." I muttered. 

"I'm even more sorry" He replied. "You're kind to me and didn't deserve anything I did or said to you." Draco looked at her beseechingly. "I liked you the whole time but I was mean." he muttered almost inaudibly. Hermione looked at him in shock and scooted closer she wrapped an arm around his shoulders as she sat down next to him. 

"You don't deserve the hate you get, Malfoy," she said. 

"No one has any idea, Harry suspects but he thinks you are willing" Hermione added. Draco placed his right hand over the mark almost covering it all.

"I want it gone but it is there forever." he murmured desperately. Hermione hugged him closer, she smelt softly of caramel and parchment. 

Thoughts zoomed through Hermione's mind. Draco was evil, he is a death eater and I'm hugging him while he cries she thought. Her mind told her not to trust him but she continued to hug him close, her feelings won out. 

Draco knew Pansy would be furious if she found out Hermione was here with him. He couldn't understand why Hermione was being nice he hadn't really done anything to deserve it. He finally felt safer after telling her his problems, she didn't judge or try to say everything would be fine. 

Hermione sighed and looked around the bathroom after all these years she was alone with Draco. She had liked him for a while but his teasing and bullying had driven it all away. She reached out her hand and gently stroked his hair. After a while Draco looked up at her his eyes full of sadness. 

"Thank you" he whispered. "No one ever lets me talk about things like that, I don't have any real friends." Malfoy's statement made Hermione sad she had never realised he felt so alone. 

Draco mustered a smile for Hermione again "You can go if you want." He said. 

"If you want me to leave I will Draco but I'm fine to stay here." She replied. 

"So when did I become Draco to you" He said with a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"Shush" Hermione muttered blushing. He gave Hermione a sideways look 

"Someone likes me." He said.

"I will leave" Hermione threatened.

"Okay I'll stop. " Draco sighed. "Maybe you could come to Hogsmeade with me" He said hopefully. 

"Won't it be dangerous, with you know who and stuff" Hermione said as she looked into his grey eyes sadly. "I want to go with you but Harry and Ron would have a fit." she muttered. 

Draco looked at her longingly. "Why were you crying when you came in" he asked. 

"My problem sounds stupid compared to yours." she muttered looking away from him. Draco stroked her cheek gently Hermione was surprised he was capable of such a tender gesture. 

"You can tell me. It can't be nothing or you wouldn't be so upset." He looked at her sadly all of his past resentment gone. 

"Ron and Lavender" she muttered. Draco pulled her close and she snuggled her head into his chest. 

"He doesn't deserve you." spat Draco sounding more like himself. He released Hermione from his arms. "I've realised we can't see each other" He said quietly the sadness returned to his voice. "The dark lord will look into my mind. It's for the safety of both of us". Hermione pulled away from him and brushed herself off.

"I understand" she said, her voice breaking slightly as she spoke. After all this time Hermione had finally realised her feelings for Draco. "See me one last time, please" She said. Draco looked at her and smiled slightly. 

"The astronomy tower. Midnight tomorrow." He said after a pause he looked deep into her eyes and then left. 

Hermione stayed put and lightly brushed her cheek earlier that evening. She was finally over Ron but her new love was just as emotionally devastating, probably more. She could never be with Draco it would put them both in grave danger. She smiled to herself as she thought of sneaking out to see him. 

Draco felt better than he had in ages. A slight weight had been lifted off his shoulders after telling someone about his secret. Her reaction was the kind of response he dreamed of she didn't worship him nor was she afraid or repulsed. He loved her with all his heart but knew they could never be together. He thought longingly of their secret meeting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading 
> 
> Suggestion/request from willow via quotev...


End file.
